


Time and Time Again

by Figmint



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 4, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figmint/pseuds/Figmint
Summary: It's been months since Chloe admitted her feelings to Lucifer. He in turn revealed that she was his first real love and left for hell to control the demon rebellions. After visiting the penthouse for... what she doesn't know. Lucifer returns and their feelings resurface in a tumultuous confrontation.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Time and Time Again

She’d lurked on the edge of wakefulness for sometime now. She wasn’t sure how long, she didn’t want to move to find out. Light soft and muted had shown through her closed lids for sometime. It grew brighter as the morning drew on.

She looked up in a moment of confusion, the languid moments of sleeping late that left the sensation of not knowing what day it was. No case and not a school day from what she knew of. No, Trixie and no wailing phone alarm. Unless, she slept through all of that? 

All around her was white and for a moment she wondered if she was hung over. Blurry eyed and unsure of where she was, sounded like something drunk her would do. 

But she wasn’t. She had stayed willfully in that realm of half awake and sleep long enough to know that her phone hadn’t gone off. The morning was hers. 

Still, she was confused as to why.

It had been a long time since she had asked for a personal day off. She hadn’t been sick or have anything resembling plans for as long as she could remember. 

Her limbs were heavy with sleep as she stretched in a lazy pinwheel of arms and legs...and arms and legs. 

Part of this continuous state of discombobulation was the fact that she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept in. There was always something... wasn’t there?

Her blurry eyes tried to focus. She had the sense she must be dehydrated as all get out. A permanent film seemed to fill her spinning head. Soft and expansive white filled the overhead of her vision. 

At first, her only thought was of the color white. But, as her vision cleared she saw that that wasn’t quite right either. 

She saw all the softest colors of dawn and warm California summer. Gold and yellow vignetting her hazy sight and tricking her sense of time and space.

Space. That was something she was aware of. This warm cocoon of languid limbs. 

Limbs, yes, that was what it was. Arm over arm, thigh pressed to thigh in a warm hum. 

She could stay like this forever. 

Something wouldn’t quite let her, though. Chloe knew that something was calling her to the waking world. But, for the moment, she was exactly where she needed to be... where she should be. 

The world could burn for all she cared. She had everything she needed.

\------  
Something wasn’t quite right with that thought, though. She dragged herself to wakefulness. There was a small panicky part of her that was afraid of what this meant.

She’d had moments like this over the last several months. 

Dreaming with a sense of lucid wakefulness that left her heart broken and empty before she gathered it back in again. A special kind of hell, she knew. One that she lived over and over again. A sense of gain and loss that never quite left her full or empty.

A purgatory of the worst making. What had she done to deserve this endless hell- fresh and new with every touch and whisper. 

Oh she knew, knew, it was a reality of her own making. Her own deserving. All the things she said, and didn’t say. All the things she should have said- yet held back on. Yes, this was a hell worth living, and loving.

\------

As she woke she had the strangest thought. She felt a weight lift from her, even as a great weight fell on her. 

Feathers. It was such a strange thing- she expected to wake alone. She often did long since her devorce. But there was this lightness. 

She woke often with the gnawing weight of loneliness to her. It wasn’t just being single, she had gotten on with that for most of her life. Early in her separation from Dan, she’d been fine with being alone.

In the last year though, there had been this raw yearinging. This constant feeling of something left undone. She thought it had been for the best. She liked being the responsible one in all things. She loves having control over herself. It had gotten harder with him, though. 

She’d kept telling herself that the distance was for the best. It was the professional thing to do, the thing that was needed to save lives and keeping others from getting hurt. From getting hurt herself.

The lie started to show through, early on. He said that he never lied, that he didn’t like liars, either. Something in there that didn’t feel quite right.

Time went on and the more rigid she tried to be, the more unraveled she started to come. She thought he was the unraveled one, the chaotic one. But at the end of the day it turned out that neither of them had their shit together, and the faces that they’d held up only hurt, not healed or protected anybody.

Finally, she'd found it in herself to be honest, to be barefaced about her fears her faults and tell him how she really felt...

By then it was too late. 

It wasn’t just about them and how they danced around each other and laughed through their carnival masks of stoic and jest to protect their own hearts from the pain of knowing each other too deeply. 

By then it was about the people they had allowed themselves to care about and build a community around. The people they weren't afraid to say that they loved and would fight to keep peace. 

Everyone except each other. 

By the time they came clean and acknowledged their own stake in the matter the world had come for a stake in the hearts of their friends and loved ones. 

When you’ve spread your heart so thin, how do your justify being so selfish?

\-----------

She finally came awake to the bright light of midday. Chloe spent several weightless minutes trying to decide what limbs were hers and which were not. 

One hot thigh separated her knees. She lay mostly on her back, but she realized it was a heavy shoulder that held her down into that twisted position.

Her eyes were blurry and her mouth felt dry. How long had she been sleeping?

She lay with her back mostly flat and her hips twisted to her left. The knee that warmly nestled between her thighs belonged to the man snoring softly into her hair. The shoulder weighing hers down was attached to the arm banded across her waist. 

There was so much that she struggled to remember. She felt a lingering sense of elation, but she felt like she had been crying endlessly at the same time.

Strange. She stroked the arm wrapped around her softly and scrubbed her eyes with her free left hand. 

It wasn’t that the room was out of focus, it was that there wasn’t any of it to see. The world was just a curtain of white. Soft and expansive, light was the bright and even of day but, muted.

That wasn’t right. Chloe’s hand knocked back over her head into something soft. She brought it up between two fingers. The man burrowed his face deeper into her neck and it never struck her to think that this was strange or unwanted. 

In fact, it was oh so welcome. She pulled the soft thing in her hand up to look at it, twisting it in the soft light. A feather, small and white. She wondered if it came from the pillows. Now that she thought of it, they were everywhere. What had she been up to?

Had she and her sleeping paramore destroyed a set of down pillows.

It struck her exactly what she was looking at overhead. Feathers. Lots and lots of feathers. Wings, in fact. A huge wall, wrapped around the entined sleepers.

It all came back to her in a rush, the whole thing like a fever dream. A trip to the penthouse, everything covered in sheets by some unknown caretaker. The lonely crying that had been the norm for months now, and then... then the surprise meeting that had taken both of them over in a flurry of madness.

There had been no asking of questions, no apologizing, no excuses. They met and rushed together like the tide crashing to find the shore. 

It was the hunger for each other that led them wanting, needing, to fill the void that they’d each hollowed out from the other.

The elevator, to the bar, to the piano, eventually they had made it to the bed. What time that had been she wasn’t sure. They’d eventually fallen asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

She wasn’t sure the whole thing was even real, that this wasn’t all some strange fevered dream. 

Chloe twisted more than she was now and craned to see his face as best she could, from where she was. 

That face she was so familiar with was lacking it's smirk she remembered every time she thought of him. She’d missed it and him more than she could say. 

With a wicked grin of her own, she ran the loose feather in her hand down along his cheek. The fluffy white edges dancing along his jaw. 

He grimaced once and she halted for a moment. As soon as his face smoothed back into sleep, she started again, this time she went straight for his nose.

The arm that had been wrapped around her waist shot up and his hand grabbed her wrist. 

“What, do you think you’re doing?!”

\------------------------------------------------  
Later.

“I never thought I’d get the chance to see you again,” she said, looking down at his chest. 

”I thought you were gone for good. When you left...”

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to come back. It seemed like everything was falling apart, just when..”

“Just when what?”

“Just when I thought I’d finally found you.”

There was a long pause, he let the words hang in the air.

“Found me? I’ve always been here,” she demanded.

“I wasn’t so sure about that.” He lifted his hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She didn’t know what to say to that.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. You were always a puzzle to me. Something I could never fully wrap my head around. You perplexed me and infuriated me-”

“Speak for yourself.” She poked a finger into his chest.

“Just so. You pushed I pulled, everytime we came close one of us pulled away.”

“Again, I-”

He held a finger to her lips.

“That’s just it. It wasn’t about you.”

“Excuse you!” Chloe pulled back.

“No, no. It’s not like that. I mean, oh damn it all.” He scrubbed his face. “I always made it so insufferably about me. But do you remember when I couldn’t get rid of my devil face- when I was so consumed by my own asinine sense of self loathing.”

“Yes,” she nodded, slowly. “ I told you you needed to forgive yourself.”

“That’s just it. You said it then and I still didn’t bloody get it.”

“What? About forgiving yourself?”

“No, well yes, but that’s different. You said that it wasn’t about you.” Lucifer rolled onto his back and looked up.

“No, because it didn’t matter what I was thinking or feeling. I kept trying to tell you that your... Other side didn’t bother me anymore.”

“And later, on the case, when it all came into place, I well and truly did realize that it wasn’t about me.” He brought her hand to his mouth to kiss. “It was you.”

“I thought you just said this wasn’t about me,” she smiled at his gesture. “Lucifer, you’re not making any sense.”

“I know I’m sorry. What I mean is that I made the whole thing constantly about myself. It was always about how my Father was plotting against me, or that I thought you had no choice in all of this. And that none of it should have mattered.”

“It doesn’t!”

“It does. It matters, Chloe. You matter. That’s what I should have been doing from the beginning! I should have made it about you, I should have realized before the world started to go to hell that it was you that matters and hang everything else!”

He breathed raggedly for several minutes and then looked into her eyes. She didn’t know what to say she only knew that her reluctance and unsurity had driven a wedge between them in the past. She knew that she didn’t want to lose him again.

They had been through some of the worst and she could hold her own. She wasn’t backing down this time. She was her own worst enemy in those moments and now all she had was herself to make sure this didn’t crash and burn.

So many people didn’t get as many chances as she had burned through. She wasn’t letting go of this one.

\------------  
Earlier:  
It was the piano this time.

He lifted her by the waist and sat her on the edge. They kissed in one tentative pull that rolled into the next. Push and pull over and over mouths rolled over the other in hungry pulls.  
They didn’t stop to talk, there would be time for that later. 

Right now was one hand over the other and the constant and unceasing need to be sure that the other was really there.

He pulled at the edge of her jacket and she shrugged out of it without breaking the kiss. She’d had has jacket off when she’d crossed the room from the elevator. Now it was his tie and the buttons of his vest. One. Firm. Tug. After. The. Other. Pop! They came free and she roamed her hands up to his collar.

He was pulling her shirt out from her waist band and a hot hand on her waist before she could finish his. 

There was a desperate need by both of them to have as much of the other in hand as possible and the aching want to savor each moment like this was all a fever dream  
.  
She pulled at the buttons of his shirt and had most of them free. She roved shaking hands over his chest. She couldn’t tell if she was the most blessed woman in the world- or the most damned. 

She didn’t care, so long as she could live in this moment for eternity.

She was sure she’d lost him for good. One did not look this gift horse in the mouth. Else, it was wont to be death’s pale horse...

He broke the kiss with a frustrated hiss. With one definitive pull he rent a tear down her blouse and she tried to make an outraged sound but it curved into an unbelieving grin.  
He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder and whined low and long. 

He murmured something she couldn’t make out and made a half-hearted “Hmmmm.”

Either he didn’t hear her or didn’t take it as a question. Nibbling slowly at the pulse in her neck, he ran his hand heavily over her outer thigh over and over.

She leaned her head back and arched her back. How could this feel so good and so right. She still wasn’t sure this wasn’t a dream, she’d had them often enough. The dreams so vivid and so wet that she had woken up from a dream shaking at her desk. She’d called in sick for the rest of the day and spent a gult ridden afternoon seeking release from this torture over and over. 

This was the realest the dreams had ever been. She knew she had been questioning her sanity for a while. The dreams more vivid each and every time. This time... This time she didn’t care. She would descend gladly to hell and back if that was what this meant. 

She wanted this to last forever. She also wanted as much as she could get as fast as she could get it. 

She wrapped both legs around Lucifer’s waist. She could feel his firm ass under her calves.  
He growled low and deep. 

There was something very unearthly about that sound.

She didn’t care. The longer this went the more she craved.

She raked her hands down his shoulders and across his back. The sound he made should have sent her running. All it did was entice her more.

When the parted, God, that thought left her raw- she had told him that none of it had bothered her any more. She hadn’t been lying. 

She wasn’t sure when that had changed, but it had. Over time the unease un uncanny feeling she had felt at seeing his Devil face had dissipated.

Something in her had changed. Changed and for the better.

His hands were at her hips now. His mouth teased and nibbled at her shoulder and it drove her to near madness to have nothing to do with her own.

She arched forward and kissed his forehead. So soft, and so sweet.

He stilled, if for only a moment. Then that wicked grin of his pressed against her collar bone.

He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips and pressed the hard bulge of himself against her, rocking slightly as he did so.

She almost knocked her head against his as she sprung back forward. She leaned back against her hands propped behind her for support. Her palms were sweating and she slipped against the polished surface of piano. 

Her hips rocked into his in answer to the needy motion. 

He hooked his thumb under her waist band and softly added a little teeth to the bend in her neck. She froze in anticipation. He dug softly deeper and she damn near hopped up from where she was seated. 

One of the hands supporting her weight flew up and she dug her nails into his lower back.  
He made that growl again, low and deep. It only reinforced his other worldliness as he leaned over her in an impossible angle.

She arched into him and felt like she was going to snap.

He ran his fingers along the length of her waist from her hip to the button of her fly. 

Her heart hammered in her chest and she thought she could take flight from the vibration alone.

He curled his fingers inward and with a snap his fingers curled in the fastening of the buttons and ripped the setting free.

“Lucifer!” 

He froze his hand and pulled back to look down at her. His hair had fallen forward to partially cover his eyes. He breathed raggedly and looked about completely undone.

“Do you want me to stop,” he asked, hand stilled exactly where it had been.

“No,” She gripped his hip tighter in her hand. “Absolutely not.”

She leaned up and planted a kiss at the hollow of his throat. He swallowed and the stubble under his jaw bristled her brow as he angled his face over hers. 

He bent over her as he leaned down to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. One hand trailed down her shoulder and settled on her splayed hand, supporting her weight.

The other hand hadn’t left its place at her torn waistband. He slid his further down the front of her pants and worked those clever fingers through the fabric of her panties.

Chloe felt she was going to come undone. She wanted to squeeze her legs tighter around his hips and simultaneously arch away from his ministrations. Every nerve she possessed sang with anticipation.

“I would almost say we were even,” he said, interrupting her tumble down thoughts.

It took her a moment to find words. “Even?”

“Why yes,” he rubbed in thorough slow circles. “Your pants for my shirt, I suppose?”

“You s-supose?” Her panties were going to be even more ruined after this.

“I rather liked that shirt, I suppose you’ll have to make it up to me,” he purred.

She wanted to adjust her grip on the piano, but his hand still gripped the top of hers. Her sweaty palms kept sliding out from under her. Her arms were starting to shake with the effort.

“What makes you think I need to make anything up to you? You did more damage to my- eeeeet!”

He chose that moment to slide his hand over the ruined piece of clothing. The part that so rudely cut her off was he deciding to run a long dexterous finger along the warm damp slit of her.

“I’m sorry,” he leaned low over her, and whispered against her ear. “I couldn’t quite make out that last part.”

The ruined pants were still mostly snug around her hips. The wider she had tried to open her legs the tighter they constricted. 

He sunk his hand deeper into the slick folds of her and she bucked into his hand. Faster, he ran his fingers over her clit and spread her wide. Each teasing stroke had her tense and aching for the next.

She could feel his breath against her temple as she writhed where she was pinned. The sensation was almost too much. The warmth pulsed from her core, but her hands and feet filled with a maddening icy tingling.

“Off!” She said hoarsely.

“Me or you?” he quipped.

“My damn pants,” she was so frustratingly close and she wanted everything all at once.  
“Hmmm,” he murmured low and throaty. “Not yet, I think. I did say I owe you for my ruined shirt.”

He really was cruel.

“I’m going to-” she didn’t quite get out what she meant to. Instead, something sparked in her edges of her vision as she started to wind to the breaking point.

She inhaled sharpley and arched up to grab him around the shoulders with her free arm. He was pulled forward to support her weight. The hand that covered her other hand curled tightly over hers.

She wound tighter and tighter, until everything within her tipped over the edge. The sensation of tipping into a fathomless churning ocean consumed her wave after rolling wave. 

Lucifer pressed a kiss to her jaw and said, “Oh, I know you are.”

His left hand continued to stroke and tease her through each trembling, rolling wave of pleasure.

Eventually, she stilled and clung to him shaking and gasping. Oh she was going to get him back for that one.

\------------------  
Lucifer leaned into Chloe as she came in long shuddering breaths. I felt he was going to lose himself right in that moment. What am I, some kind of schoolboy?

He’d dreamed of this moment over and over again. Both before, and while he was in hell.  
The image of this moment rose unbidden from the recesses of his memory- from his dreams. He wasn’t even sure this was real.

He’d fallen so deep into his fantasies before. It was possible he’d finally broken with reality. No. Not this time. It had to be real.

He’d given up on the thought of every holding her again of seeing her face and those bright eyes. He’d gone away too keep her safe and those that he cared about. He’d let go of the thought of ever seeing them again.

It had killed something inside of him.

He’d lived in a gray world for so long. Before, when he had left occasionally, he always looked forward to his little “vacations”. Now, he’d resigned himself to being the King of Hell. 

If it quelled the demons from rising and making any attempts at those he loved. It would be worth it. Worth it. Worth it. 

He held the woman trembling in his arms and remembered what had been worth it. How long it took to realize that the rest of his existence could be damned. Everyday spent with her was worth the effort, the dodging of bullets, the fighting for the fate of the world- so long as he could do it with her. 

The devil himself, would do anything for a small spot of the attention of this woman who was more deserving of the title of angel, than him.

He would take whatever he could get. 

This, this was more than he could ever have hoped for.

Chloe moaned and shook with the last tremor of her ongoing orgasm. He never thought he would be so lucky to have her in his arms.

Her slick hand writhed under his and he felt as she rode out the last tremors of her pleasure.

He smiled wickedly into her temple. One never knew what the next day would bring, so why not revel in the moment?

She had been hot and slick under his fingers from the moment he’d taken to exploring her soft folds. 

The tight angle of her pants around her hips had constricted andy deeper searching, but it was worth the soft mewling noises she’d produced at his teasing.

The feel of her had left him hard and aching. He wanted her so. Damned. Badly.

Oh, but he could wait. He had practice at it after all.

He ran the tip of his nose along her and produces small kisses as she came back to herself. His right hand eased from the grip he had on hers and ran up her arm.

His left hand relaxed from where it had been working her over. She breathed heavily and looked up at him. There was a question forming on her lips and he readied himself for heavier topics.

The silence drew on and he looked down to meet her eyes in confusion.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked.

His confusion must have been clear. As she added, “Take off these damn pants you ruined... and your own for that matter.”

There was a buzzing in his ears as he made sense of what she said and what he expected to hear. It didn’t last long, however as a giddy sense of relief overtook him.

He took both hands and kissed her deeply and thoroughly. His excitement rose new energy from her languid state of mind. She responded to him in kind and they were all hands and teeth and clumsy shuffling of ruined clothing. 

Next thing he knew his hands were digging into her bare ass and she was biting harder that she meant to into his shoulder. He was loving every minute of it. 

They moved faster than they had. There was a more desperate note to their loving than had been there before. Before, they had been in a dream state where they barely believed they held the other in hand. Now, now, there was the desperate realization that this was real and oh so very fleeting.

Even if they could get to know each other so intimately over and over again for the duration of a lifetime, it would never be enough.

Hungry they explored each other and sang flesh for flesh.

He pressed himself hard and aching against her core. She ground against him hot and wet.

Her earnest enthusiasm almost undid him right then. Experienced lover, my arse. He thought. This woman took him to pieces on an almost basic level.

She brought her hands up and ran them down his back, his hips, his thighs. She glistened with exertion and slid slightly on the surface of the piano.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he cringed and thought of having it lovingly restored and polished. 

Oh well. He thought, he could have it cleaned again, and again. 

She held onto him like a drowning sailor held on to a floating piece of raft. He drank her down like a parched man learning the ambrosia of water in a drought. 

She arched into him and he rubbed the weeping head of his shaft into her core. 

Chloe’s eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. Then, she smirked and rolled her hips over his with a precise pop. 

She took hip in with ease and he struggled to stay standing at the sudden sensation of her wrapped around him.

He felt her adjust to the length of him and she begging to impatiently rock against him. It didn’t take long for him to take the hint and show her some tricks of his own. 

He was at a very good angle to show off indeed.

Lucifer flexed his hips upward as he stroked deeply and evenly into her. He used his height to his advantage, too. He leaned down over her in a powerful arch. She took advantage of having her hands free to roam and explore his muscular shoulders, back, and stomach.

One stroke after another turned into an easy rhythm. He pressed into her over and over and they melded together in rolling arcs and waves.

She wrapped her legs around his center and clung on as he wracked into her over and over again.

Harder and harder he rolled and she still hung on. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something unintelligible to him.  
He rolled one slick stroke into her and made to lift her to the sofa. He carried her the sort distance and she barked out a laugh. They landed with him carefully holding her weight, still buried inside of her.

With the little plop, it took to settle onto the new position she was now seated on top of him. 

She rose from where she had been worming along his earlobe and along his jawline. She devoured his mouth with and intensity that almost startled him.

She rocked her hips over his in a rhythmic procession that sent his head rolling back. This woman would be his undoing.

She found her pace and started in on a faster rhythm. Lucifer started to see lights.  
“Chloe, love, I...”

She covered his mouth with hers and rocked faster. 

For fuck’s sake, why did he ever tease her. His heart, his cock, his soul was at this woman’s disposal.

“Hmmmm.” she moaned into his ear, hot and wet. She tightened around him and he was pretty sure his heart stopped.

“I’m not going to make it much” and she bit him. The damned woman bit him hard against the bend of his neck and shoulder. 

For a moment the world went white. A perfect tone of bright blinding light as he came shaking into the love of his life- shaking and spurting. 

She held him through it, this time. Each thunderous roll that took him again and again, she held him.

His head pressed into the crook of her neck, hair falling over his eyes, he breathed raggedly. 

“Chloe...Decker...” he gasped.

“Hmmm?” She answered.

“You completely undo me.”

She laughed and slipped off him. Careful to never stop touching him, lest he disappeared, she rolled her hips to the side and collapsed across his lap.

She burrowed into the crook of his shoulder. Lucifer reached awkwardly for a throw blanket and dragged it roughly across them both.

“Oh, Lucifer, I could say the same of you.”

\--------  
Now.

Chloe took a breath and made her decision. She rolled over and straddled the enigmatic celestial laying beside her. He looked surprised by her sudden change of direction in topic, but willing.

It was a little disturbing, to see the same face that had opened and begun to bare his soul- was the same that shut closed under her and began to donne a mask of lustful mischief.

She grabbed his face in both hands and watched the mask slip to a face of uncertainty and endless vulnerability. 

“It’s not just about you or me,” she said, face pressed to his.

“I know, I know. There is the whole village-”

“No. No, I don’t mean anyone else. Though that’s important too,” she conceded.

“I’m at a loss, then.”

“I mean us.”

“Is that not about you and me?” he asked, humor returning.

“Exactly. Lucifer, it’s not just about making it about just you or about just me,” she thought and added, “Though sometimes it is.”

“I don’t follow.” He said while rubbing his nose to hers and gripping her hips with both hands.

“I don’t always either- That’s the messy thing about relationships.”

“That you don’t know what’s happening?” He quipped.

“Yes, but that it’s not just about making it about one person. It’s about being a team.” She finished.

There was a moment where she could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

“We’re pretty good at that already,” he started, “When we’re not caught up in our own bullshit.”

“I know. That’s why this, whatever this is, I wanted you to know- I’ve got your back.”  
He smiled and she felt cheesy.

“I’ve got yours, too, detective.”

She was so happy to have him back.

“I love you, so very much.”

“I love you, too. More than you could know.” He looked far away again.  
She pressed fully into him and said, “Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any feedback you have to give. Shout at me in the comments!!! <3


End file.
